Ravioli (CP)
Ravioli is a first generation street dog. He is owned by TheThunderfan212. This article is currently a work in progress, so please do not edit it without her permission. Ravioli is one of the Betas in the Canine Pack. He hopes to become Vice-Alpha at some point. Biography: Ravioli was always a street dog. He was the first born pup, meaning we would be the most responsible. His parents were both mutts, and they treated him with respect. He was very close with his mother. He was not an only child for long! He is the oldest of his five other siblings. His parents had each of them separately. Ravioli was already a bring brother at one year old, when his mother gave birth to his younger brother Rigatoni. He would cuddle with him, since Rigatoni didn't know how to play quite yet, and his eyes weren't open. As he got a little older, he started to teach Rigatoni how to walk and talk. He didn't quite understand that his family avoided humans yet, so he always left that responsibility for his parents. A year later, the two young pups were joined by their younger sister Tortellini. It was harder for Ravioli to play with Tortellini because she was really spunky! He was often used as her "toy" as a young pup. He decided to let her naw and drool on him, since she was just a baby. He didn't want her doing that to Rigatoni. At two years of age, Ravioli had already learned to to small, simple tasks, such as guarding food or setting up shelters. He learned how to beg, so he could get food for his family. After all, who wouldn't want to give such a cute puppy food? He used begging as an advantage to get attention, however. He was very clever, and started stealing books or magazines so he could learn how to read. By age three, his vocabulary started to get more complex. He taught Rigatoni how to read picture books with few words. His family got even bigger when Macaroni was born. At this point, Ravioli started caring for all his siblings, and was like a nanny. Rigatoni started following in his footsteps, and he was taught to do simple tasks. He was constantly watching his new baby sister, and making sure she wasn't roughhoused by Tortellini. He'd chew up hard foods, or find soft mushy ones for Tortellini and Macaroni to eat so they wouldn't choke. He was quite exhausted, but knew he had to support his family. He found Macaroni really easy to take of. By age five, Ravioli started finding food for himself, and was a lot like Matilda. His parents loved that he was curious about his new surroundings, but they were worried that he was overworking himself. Ravioli simply wanted to help. After all, his mother just gave birth to Fettuccine. His father was growing ill, so he and Rigatoni started helping the family more. Even Tortellini pitched in to help on occasion. Ravioli went to hunt, avoiding Animal Control while Rigatoni took care of his sisters and father. Ravioli protected his youngest sister from lots of dangerous things. By age six, his mother had her last pup, Linguine. Ravioli was smart enough to cook at this age, and started making the pastas each of his siblings were named after. He was worried about his father's declining health, as he was having trouble moving. He was able to make a device with wheels so his father didn't have to use his legs to walk. He helped his father with his health. He still had time to play with Linguine, but Rigatoni took over so Ravioli could help his father. At age ten, he was basically working 24/7. At this point, his father became seriously ill, and he didn't have much time left. He had became his care taker at this point. On the night he was about to pass, Ravioli, his mother, and siblings spent the whole day with him, making sure his last day was the best day of his life. His dad passed away peacefully. The next morning, Ravioli and Rigatoni helped their mother put his body into a cart. He passed away with a smile on his face, and he looked so peaceful. His mother pulled the cart into the woods, and she put his body on his funeral pyre. She and the siblings performed his last rites, while Ravioli got some flowers to sprinkle on his dad. He lit the pyre after giving his father a final kiss. His father was given an honorable cremation. After his body was reduced to bone, he buried his father's cremains by a little tree. He could still sense his presence after he left the world. Not long after this, his mother was taken by Animal Control. He howled and raced the truck, desperately trying to save her. He was not fast enough, however, as the truck sped up. He was left with no parents, and he had to take care of his five siblings. By age seventeen, he was a full time parent. He didn't have to do as much work though, since his siblings were old enough to help. They settled in the forest where his father was buried. The little shrub grew to a large tree. He was going to hunt with Tortellini one day, when the Cats of Adventure Bay cornered them. Tortellini viciously attacked some of the cats, but was severely mauled by the largest in the glaring, Roosevelt. He had given her scars. He forced the pack of young dogs out of the forest, since no dogs were allowed. Ravioli and Tortellini agreed to do so. After leaving the forest, they saw the Stray Dog Clan and Canine Pack. The two leaders saw the helpless group of dogs, and debated what they should do with them. Max wouldn't accept the boys because they were too calm, while Lotus didn't accept the girls because they were too violent. Ravioli thought the Stray Dog Clan was way too genocidal, so he agreed to join the Canine Pack with Rigatoni and Linguine. He said goodbye to his sisters, as they were now separated between two packs. He was immediately ranked a Beta due to how responsible he was. He currently lives with the Canine Pack, which is like a second family to him. He feels an aching pain though, since he is no longer living with his mother or siblings, and he lost his father. Personality: Ravioli is a caring pup with a heart of gold. When he meets someone, he makes sure they're ok, and is always willing to help. He is very hard working, and is doing whatever he can to become a Vice-Alpha. He always taking care of his brothers, but he tends to be overprotective at times. He can get really agitated when a pack mate doesn't help, and he will sometimes pester them about it. Despite his happy nature, he's currently fighting depression. He only acts depressed in front of his siblings, since he wouldn't want to be seen like that. He has hurt himself several times, and has even tried committing suicide. He has been caught by his brothers several times, and Ravioli just wants to see his parents again. He has Bipolar Disorder, but is in his maniac stage more. He is very social, and hangs out with high ranks. He also hangs out with the lower ones too. Out of all the Betas, he works the hardest. He uses words instead of force, and never fights unless if really provoked. He really likes when things are organized. Due to being the oldest sibling, he's become very patient. Appearance: Ravioli is an eighteen year old mixed breed. He has a dark chestnut coat. He has brown on his ears, most of his face, most of his body, his arms and legs, half of his tail, and his tuft. He has a white stripe by his nose, on his chest, underbelly, paws, and half of his tail. He has blood red eyes and a grey nose. His ears are erect, and he has drooping"sideburns". He has a rough coat, and a small tail. He has a small tuft of hair. He appears to show traits of being Pomeranian, Chihuahua, Newfoundland, Siberian Husky, Alaskan Malamute, Alaskan Klee Kai, Alaskan Husky, German Shepherd and Golden Retriever. He wears two brown strings on his arms. He looks a lot like Rafe. He weighs 55 pounds (25 kilograms), and is 26 inches tall. (66 centimeters) Crush: Ravioli has a small crush on Lotus. He's not madly obsessed with her, but he does want to go on a date with her at some point. He supports her sister a lot, so she can have free time. He enjoys her presence, and gives her gifts. One of the reasons why he works so hard is to impress her. He is also a little shy around her. He doesn't like how cold she is though. Relationships: Lotus (CP): He looks up to her as a mother figure and big sister. He is always helping for her, mainly to protect the pack but to also impress her. He and the Alpha are quite similar in the ways they function in the pack. Both take responsibility for their actions, and they like things to be organized. They are also very patient. He often volunteers to do work for her, like check for threats and send Betas with him. He really doesn't like how cold she is though, and tries to get her to warm up. Cade (CP): Ravioli is good friends with Cade, even if he has a lying problem. He really appreciates his help so he's not working too hard. He likes that the Beta isn't as cold as Lotus, and will make the effort to hang out with other members of the CP. He is very similar to him, and that's one of the reasons why they get along so well. Sometimes, they get into feuds. When Ravioli find out Cade was lying, he starts arguing with him, and tends to get very snappy with him. He tends to hold a grudge over him for two days, then forgives him. Jaeger (CP): Ravioli is very close with the other Beta in the CP. Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:Strays Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Grown up animals Category:Adult animals Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Friendly Dogs Category:Adult Dog Category:Adult Pup Category:Young Adult Category:Male Character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male Protagonist Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Smart pups Category:Brother Category:Older Brother Category:Brothers Category:Older Sibling Category:Siblings